Tus ojos transmiten confianza
by GossipChii
Summary: Jou no ha parado de tener pesadillas por treinta y seis noches seguidas. Miyako es la única que puede salvarlo. [Concurso tercer aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escribo por mero entretenimiento propio y ajeno.

Especificaciones en las notas finales.

* * *

El Superior Jou había estado teniendo pesadillas, al menos eso era lo que había dicho mi hermano. Yo no había tenido la mayor convivencia con el Superior, hasta que mi hermana se volvió su amiga cercana. Creo que su relación se debe a que Jun empujó a Momoe a convivir más con los Kido, pues la hermana de Daisuke quería algo con Shin, el hermano de Jou.

Al principio salían como "doble citas", pero mi hermana se percató de que veía al Superior Jou más como un amigo que como algo más; a pesar de ello, seguían cercanos. Y por eso es que estaba ahí, frente a la residencia de los Kido, siendo incapaz de tocar el timbre.

—Menciona unos "Bakemon" como loco y yo no entiendo nada —mencionó mi hermana mientras se esmeraba en trenzar mi largo cabello—. Así que debes ir tú.

—Pero, ¡hermana! —había intentado pelear; fue inútil.

—Vamos, Miyako. No puede ser tan malo ayudar a tu amigo. —Pero no era mi amigo. Daisuke era mi amigo, Hikari era mi amiga, ¡Koushiro era mi amigo! Jou era el mayor del grupo, siempre me sentía infantil a su lado. Yo reía y él estudiaba, yo hacía bromas y él… ¡estudiaba!

—Él no es precisamente mi amigo… —susurré bajito, jugando con mis dedos.

—Por favor, Miyako. No creo poder soportar otra llamada en plena madrugada de Jou pidiéndome ayuda cuando yo simplemente no entiendo nada de lo que habla. —Momoe resopló, poniéndose de pie—. Tú eres la que sabe de Digimon, ¿por favor?

—Bien —me paré del asiento en el que estaba—. ¿Tengo que ir hoy?

—Tienes que ir hoy.

—Pero ya es tarde. —Miré el reloj, no pasaban de las 8 pm.

—No es verdad, Miya —me sonrió, con calidez.

Y aquí me encontraba, frente a la residencia de los Kido, sintiéndome pequeña. Quizá Jou ni estaba, quizá solo estaba su madre, a quien no conozco y ¿entonces qué haría? Su madre pensaría que soy una chiquilla entrometida y no podría soportar la vergüenza.

Había considerado llamar a Sora para que me acompañase pero ya tenía planes; Sora siempre tenía planes. Mimi dijo que estaba intentando mantener sus energías limpias y si se metía con las malas energías de Jou todo el proceso estaría arruinado. Hikari probablemente miraba videos de gatos, estaba sola en esto. Levante mi brazo tembloroso, decidida a tocar el timbre.

—¿Miyako? —Me volteé de un brinco para encontrarme al Superior Jou parado justo frente a mí. Estaba alto, como siempre. Y bien vestido, como siempre. Tenía ojeras, como siempre. Parecía ser el mismo Jou de siempre a excepción de un pequeño detalle, que mi hermana siempre mencionaba.

«Jou siempre está bien peinado.»

Y era verdad, siempre lo estaba. A excepción de hoy. Eso solo podía significar que algo estaba realmente mal. Por primera vez, me preocupé.

—Hola —saludé, más tranquila de lo que esperaba, e hice una pequeña reverencia. Debía ser de lo más extraño para él encontrarme frente a su departamento a altas horas de la noche, ósea a las 8:15 pm—. Perdón por molestar, es que…

—Momoe te dijo —sonó tranquilo, comprensivo. Suspiré.

—¡Sí! —parecía que me había quitado un peso de encima, realmente no había ideado ningún plan maestro para ayudar al Superior, así que había sido un enorme alivio que fuera directo—. Pesadillas —dije, simplemente.

—No han parado por poco más de un mes. —Jou se quitó sus enormes anteojos y se recargó contra la pared. En verdad se veía exhausto—. Son Bakemon, ¡Bakemon por todas partes! —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si revivir sus constantes pesadillas le doliera.

—Ya veo… —intentaba recordar a los Bakemon. Digimon de clase horrible, nivel espantoso y familia tenebrosa. Era un Digimon en forma de fantasma, con los dientes finamente afilados. A cualquiera le causarían pesadillas, pero el Superior debía tener una razón específica, caso contrario todos los elegidos tendríamos ataques de pesadillas todas las noches.

—Soy un grosero —volvió a ponerse sus anteojos y cambió de semblante, a uno propio de Jou Kido—. Por favor, acompáñame. Te contaré dentro, está helando. —Pero realmente, no hacía frio.

Lo seguí a paso calmado, analizando su hogar. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero solo en una ocasión. El departamento era grande, mucho más grande que el mío. Además, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado; me sentí fuera de lugar. Pero le había prometido a Momoe, y a pesar de que Jou no fuera mi amigo _amigo_ sí era parte del grupo más importante de mi vida. Era mi responsabilidad ayudarle con su problema.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Me miró y me sentí sonrojar.

—Un té está bien, por favor. —Se le veía concentrado sirviéndome té, él se sirvió un café. Supuse que no quería quedarse dormido.

—No me dejan en paz —mencionó mientras me concentraba en darle el primer sorbo a mi té. Estaba delicioso—. Los Bakemon, están ahí, siempre.

—Debe haber un motivo. —Me encogí de hombros, a cada segundo me sentía más incapaz de ayudarlo.

—Claro que lo hay —suspiró, masajeándose las cienes—. Supuse que lo sabrías.

—Pues... —Saqué la lengua, el té me había quemado. Siempre me sucedía, pero no quería quejarme. Jou ya estaba siendo demasiado considerado conmigo—. No, no lo sé.

—Pasó en el Digimundo la primera vez que fuimos. —Me percaté de que el departamento estaba completamente silencioso. Supuse que sus papás no estaban en casa—. Nos separamos en parejas…

Me contó como Sora y él quedaron varados en un fragmento de la Isla File, como él, terco y decidido a encontrar humanos en ese lugar deshabitado. Me contó como caminaron hasta llegar a algo similar a un templo, lleno de humanos. Que se sintió feliz, que se sintió _salvado_. Excepto que esos no eran humanos, y tampoco estaban salvados. Seguían en la misma situación, desamparados.

—¿Entonces qué eran? —Me estaba comiendo las uñas, como mal hábito. Estaba nerviosa, ¡esa historia no la conocía!

—Bakemon —se tomó unos segundos para continuar—. Puros Bakemon. Nos ataron a Sora y a mí, ¡nos querían usar de carnada! Yo mismo intenté que sacrificaran a Sora en lugar de a mí —chasqueó la lengua, no había duda que el recuerdo aún le dolía.

—¿Cómo escaparon? —Mi té ya estaba frío, pero no me importó. Las historias de terror siempre han sido mi placer pecaminoso, las odio pero las amo.

—Con rezos. —El Superior se puso de pie y me abrazó. Yo no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero le devolví el gesto—. Creo que me has salvado, Miyako.

—¿En serio? —Se separó de mí, vi que sus mejillas habían vuelto a adquirir color.

—En serio —asintió—. La respuesta estaba frente a mis narices todo este tiempo, ¡debemos rezar! —Se le notaba decidido, alzó la mano al techo y todo. Yo no quería apagar el humor de Jou, pues se veía optimista y jamás lo había visto así.

—Aún no me has contado de que van tus sueños, eh, pesadillas —señalé, Jou siguió asintiendo.

—Es verdad. —Tomó asiento de nuevo y sus ojos se volvieron a abrir como platos, como si acabara de despertar de golpe—. Es como si estuvieran en todas partes. Llego a mis clases y de pronto mis compañeros me rodean, convirtiéndose en esos… —Lo noté temblar, me arrepentí de haberle pedido que me contara—… Malditos, queriéndome ofrecer al profesor de carnada. Otra vez fueron tu hermana, Jun y Shuu. —Su mirada se volvió ausente, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

—¿Cuántas veces has soñado esto? —Me sentía periodista haciendo tantas preguntas. Me gustó.

—Muchas, ¡tantas veces! —agitó las manos, poniéndose de pie una vez más—. Tengo un cuaderno, he anotado cada una de las veces. —Pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero lo noté emocionado—. Espérame aquí, iré por él.

Lo vi caminar por un largo pasillo hasta atravesar una puerta, que supuse llevaba a su habitación. Miré detenidamente mi taza, con el té completamente frío. Era naranja, con flores blancas pintadas. Era sorprendente como en su casa estaba todo perfectamente acomodado, mi casa jamás se vería así. ´

—Aquí está —anunció con entusiasmo. Jou me seguía sorprendiendo al paso de los minutos, no era nada como lo recordaba. Dejó caer en la mesa un cuaderno, grueso. Tenía notas saliendo por entre las hojas. Él había mencionado que llevaba poco más de un mes con esas constantes pesadillas, pero juzgando por el tamaño del cuaderno parecía ser más. Junto al cuaderno dejó una pequeña grabadora, parecía vieja.

—Veo que estás preparado. —Tomé el cuaderno y dudé en abrirlo, finalmente lo hice. Había dibujos en cada página, de los horribles Bakemon. Unos dibujos eran más terribles que otros, como su hermano partiéndose en dos, convirtiéndose en ese Digimon fantasma.

—He investigado un poco. —Sus lentes se habían resbalado por el rabillo de su nariz, los subió. Noté que había sucedido lo mismo con los míos, lo imité—. Sobre lo que significan los sueños. He leído al respecto, pero es inútil —suspiró—. Ninguno de los libros habla acerca de soñar con Digimon, obviamente. —Se rascó la nuca, se le veía verdaderamente agotado.

—Superior, estos son en total 36 pesadillas —había terminado de hojear el cuaderno. Todos los sueños estaban anotados ahí, todos con sus respectivos dibujos y sus respectivas posibles explicaciones. Estaba anonadada, los sueños eran variados. Empezaban de distintas maneras, desde un paseo por el parque hasta una tarde en la biblioteca, pero siempre terminaban de la misma manera. Con los Bakemon persiguiéndolo, buscando venganza.

—De 36 noches seguidas —afirmó—. Pero esto terminará hoy, gracias a ti —me sonrió, esperanzado. Sentí un gran peso encima, no sabía si podría con eso.

—Pero yo no sé ningún rezo, Superior —admití, sintiéndome culpable. Nunca había sido muy religiosa, a decir verdad. Ahora sería completamente inútil y Jou seguiría teniendo esas terribles pesadillas.

—No te preocupes, por eso traje esta preciosura —comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos a la grabadora, decidí no juzgar—. Tardé en encontrarla, pero sabía que aún la tenía. —La grabadora era vieja, aún usaba _casetes_. Mis hermanos también tenían una, para escuchar a las _Spice Girls_.

Conectó la grabadora y esperé escuchar algún rezo complicado, como aquellos que solía decir mi abuela cada luna llena. En su lugar escuché la voz del Superior, bastante desafinada por cierto, repitiendo una y otra vez:

" _Que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar"_.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Si le decía que su rezo era ridículo se molestaría y yo quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Revisé el reloj, ya pasaban de las 9 pm y mi mamá me regañaría si llegaba tarde.

—Me dormiré —mencionó calmado—, tú cuidarás la grabadora y velarás mi sueño. Si comienzo a moverme es que estoy soñando. En ese momento asegúrate de subir el volumen, por favor.

—¿Y tus padres? —Quería ayudar al Superior, pero no quería que sus padres me odiaran por hacer un escándalo.

—Mi madre en una clase de Feng Shui cerca del Monte Fuji —explicó—. Mi padre tiene guardia toda la noche, no deberías preocuparte —sonrió y me sentí ruborizar, sin razón aparente.

—Muy bien, ¿te debería cantar una canción de cuna o...? —me mordí la lengua, estaba siendo ridícula. Me sentí aliviada cuando comenzó a reír.

—No creo que sea necesario, estoy exhausto —se estiró—. Solo iré a ponerme el pijama, después me dormiré.

—¡¿En tu habitación?! —abrí los ojos como platos. No era mi intención aumentar el volumen de mi voz, pero no debería ser sorpresa que entrar a la habitación de alguien tres años mayor que yo me pusiera nerviosa.

—¡No, no, no! —él también se ruborizó y comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro—. Dormiré en el sillón —señaló con la mirada un sofá justo frente a nosotros, de gran tamaño. Todo en el apartamento del superior era grande, será por la altura de todos los miembros de la familia.

—Entiendo —asentí y lo miré caminar por el mismo pasillo de hace unos segundos. Me dio curiosidad seguirlo, ¿qué tendría en su habitación? ¿Tendría posters de su banda favorita? ¿O posters médicos? ¿Acaso eso existía? Claro que no, Miyako. No seas tonta.

Tomé asiento en el sofá individual, posicionado justo a un costado del sofá grande. Me estiré, troné mi cuello y tomé, por pura curiosidad, el único retrato sobre la mesa para el té. Estaban Jou, Shin y Shuu mucho más jóvenes. Me pareció tierno. Yo nunca había sido tierna, era, más bien, graciosa.

—Estoy listo. —Su pijama era completamente anaranjada, un color muy vivo para él. El naranja solía relacionarlo con Taichi, nunca con el Superior. No era ningún pecado que le gustara el color, tampoco.

—Me avisas —mi mano estaba posicionada sobre el botón de "reproducir". El Superior se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora —avisó, yo lo presioné—. Gracias por esto, Miyako. —Asentí, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar.

Había visto muchas películas de terror y de fantasmas. Muchas películas occidentales que trataban sobre exorcismos pero jamás había estado en una situación de esa índole. Jou debía estar verdaderamente cansado, pues en cuestión de minutos quedó completamente dormido. Todo era silencio en el departamento de los Kido, solo se escuchaba mi respiración y el rezo, que no paraba.

Jou aún estaba quieto, estático como una piedra, eso quería decir que aún no había comenzado a soñar. Consideré llamar mi casa para avisar que llegaría tarde, pero deseché inmediatamente la idea. Mi madre me haría volver en cuestión de segundos y no podía permitirlo, estando tan cerca de terminar con el sufrimiento del Superior.

Pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y seguía estático. ¿A lo mejor se había confundido? Había mencionado que comenzaba a moverse al empezar a soñar, pero realmente no podía estar seguro de eso. Estaba dormido, a final de cuentas. Consideré despertarlo, para avisarle que nada había sucedido y que probablemente su maleficio había terminado.

No tuve la oportunidad, pues comenzó a moverse. No se movía únicamente de un lado a otro, todo su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse. Me asusté y grité, a pesar de querer controlarme, me fue imposible. Hice lo que me pidió, aumentando el volumen de la grabadora. El superior continúo retorciéndose hasta que paró, quedando nuevamente estático.

Respiré profundamente, el canto seguía sonando y no entendía como Jou no se despertaba entre tanto movimiento y ruido. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, ¡incluso consideré llamar a un sacerdote! Las luces del hogar de los Kido se apagaron de golpe y grité con todas mis fuerzas, algo estaba mal.

Sentí frío y recordé como el Superior había mencionado que estaba helando, cuando estábamos fuera de su departamento. Era mayo, siendo geográficamente imposible que hiciera frío, tomando en cuenta que en el hemisferio norte ya se acercaba el verano. Busqué una vela, una linterna, lo que fuera que me ayudara a iluminar el lugar.

A falta de luz, la grabadora se apagó y Jou seguía retorciéndose, acompañando sus movimientos con gritos de sufrimiento.

—Que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar —comencé a decir, con voz temblorosa. Después de tantas repeticiones, me lo había aprendido de memoria. Lo único quería era que Jou despertara, lo comencé a mover pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba sola—. Que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar —repetí, sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Intenté agitar al Superior con más fuerzas, pero no sucedía nada, seguía dormido. Comencé a sentir viento en mi espalda, viento helado golpear contra mí. Seguramente había dejado alguna ventana abierta, o eso quería creer. Dejé al superior y me dediqué a indagar por su departamento en busca de alguna vela, sin importarme que eso pudiera ser interpretado como grosero. Encontré diez.

Las encendí una por una, con ayuda de un encendedor que encontré en la cocina. Hice un gran círculo con las velas, colocando a Jou justo en medio de este. Me coloqué a su lado y junté mis manos, como había visto a la gente hacerlo frente a los templos.

—Que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar —canté más fuerte, tomando fuerzas. Mi voz ya no sonaba débil, no iba a permitir que lo que fuera que estaba acechando al Superior me debilitara a mí también.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido, escuché un golpe y la luz regreso tan pronto como se había ido. Después escuché a Jou gritar y me asusté, pero en lugar de irme a esconder, como había pensado originalmente, tomé sus manos. No dejé de cantar el rezo en ningún momento, si estaba peleando con algo o con _alguien_ no me dejaría vencer.

—Miyako… —Jou despertó sudado, temblando. A pesar de eso se le veía mucho más tranquilo que cuando llegué, horas atrás.

—Creo que terminó. —Mis manos temblaban, noté que seguía tomando las del Superior. Me sonrojé, más al notar que las había tomado más fuerte le correspondí el gesto.

—¿Sucedió algo? —No podía creer que con tanto ruido él no hubiera notado nada. Le sonreí.

—No lo creerías. —Se sentó, estando a mi altura. Me di cuenta que las velas estaban todas apagadas, no sentí miedo. Parecía que en verdad había terminado.

—Fue el peor de todos —susurró, con sus ojos resplandecientes. No había caído en cuenta de los ojos del Superior hasta ese momento, me transmitían confianza—. Pero esta vez los enfrentaba, a los Bakemon. Por primera vez, no hui.

—Eso es genial, Superior —asentí, me sonrío.

—Tú me ayudabas, en mi sueño. Sin tu ayuda hubiera seguido huyendo, como siempre. —Me soltó las manos y extrañé su contacto.

—No fue nada, me gusta ayudar —recordé en fragmentos lo que acababa de suceder. Era mentira que no había sido nada, pero no había sido la única en sufrir. Para mí fue una noche, para Jou treinta y seis.

—Fue todo, Miyako. —Por segunda ocasión en la noche, me abrazó. Yo le correspondí, lo necesitaba. Había estado aterrada, esos minutos en que estaba espantando a quien embrujaba la mente de Jou habían sido los más tenebrosos de mi vida, incluso más que en el Digimundo—. Fue todo —susurró en mi oído y sonreí, aferrándome más a él.

Caminamos en silencio a mi departamento, con el miedo aun flotando entre nosotros. Habían sucedido cosas esa noche en las que no creía, hasta que se me demostró lo contrario. Jou estaba pensante, no lo culpaba. Le conté lo que había sucedido mientras él dormía y me arrepentí inmediatamente, pues comenzó a culparse.

—Debes dejar de culparte, yo te ayudé porque quise —expliqué, calmada. Me miró alterado.

—Pudiste haber muerto. —Tragué saliva, no había considerado esa opción antes.

—No lo hubiera permitido —le sonreí, completamente sincera. Jamás me había sentido más segura de mis palabras—. No podía dejar que se convirtieran en treinta y ocho.

Momoe apareció en la entrada principal de mi hogar, con el cabello recogido y la cara manchada de una mascarilla casera.

—Estás bien —me abrazó—. Estaba preocupada.

—No debes preocuparte, ahora está todo bien —miré a Jou, él me sonrió cálidamente.

—Miyako —me detuvo su voz cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi morada—. ¿Te gustaría salir a comer mañana? —preguntó apenado, sus ruborizadas mejillas lo delataban.

—Me encanta comer —quise golpear mi frente, era tan torpe. Jou rio discretamente y Momoe nos miraba sorprendida. No me dejaría dormir sin antes explicarle lo que había sucedido esa inolvidable noche.

—Hasta mañana, entonces —hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de partir. Momoe me miró fijamente y yo corrí a mi habitación, hasta recordar que dormía con ella y con Chizuru.

No tenía escapatoria.

* * *

 **Notas**

 _Este fic participa para el Concurso Especial de tercer aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8._

 _Mis personajes: Jou Kido y Miyako Inoue._

 _Género: Spiritual._

 _Color: Naranja._

Tuve mucho miedo al ver que personajes me habían tocado, pues nunca había escrito a Jou como principal. Tuve más miedo al ver el género que me había tocado, pues ni siquiera tenía idea de que existiera dicho género. Juré que jamás completaría este reto y que terminaría dándome por vencida.

Grata sorpresa me llevé al terminarlo en una sentada. Disfruté mucho escribirlo, especialmente porque Miyako es de mis personajes preferidos y hace mucho no escribía en primera persona. Espero ustedes hayan disfrutado leerlo, ojalá la mitad de lo que disfruté escribirlo.

Un agradecimiento especial a **SkuAg** por darle el visto bueno. No me cansaré de decirlo, eres la mejor.

¡Ah! Y dejen **review** , por favor. Los amo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
